


roses are red, sapphires are blue

by alexlikescatsanddogs



Series: rose among thorns [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Continued, F/F, F/M, Flowers, Hanakai Disease, Love, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, hanakai, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexlikescatsanddogs/pseuds/alexlikescatsanddogs
Summary: continued from my hanakai oneshot!





	roses are red, sapphires are blue

**Author's Note:**

> this is a bit dumb but hey ho

Garnet was the first to notice.

Maybe it was because she was literally "made of love", but as soon as Pearl walked out and looked her in the eyes, she could tell she knew something was wrong. She awkwardly looked in the direction of Amethyst, who was excitedly plaiting Greg's hair, while settling down next to Garnet's seat on the rocks. 

Garnet didn't look at her as she spoke. "So," she said calmly, as if continuing a conversation that had happened moment before (or maybe carrying on with Ruby and Sapphire's), "what do you think will happen?" Pearl was confused. Nowadays, Garnet hardly ever asked Pearl any questions, choosing her advise after Pink's- but then again who wouldn't? The thought of Pink sent a sharp twist in her abdomen, causing her to wince slightly. Garnet didn't seem to notice her discomfort, so she asked her what she was talking about. Garnet's mouth flickered into a smile, like it was obvious. "Rose. Greg. Humans often concieve children while in a strong relationship, and their relationship is not weak. You're her most loyal advisor- surely she has told you her feelings and plans?" Now, if Garnet hadn't noticed her flinch then she was losing her touch.

"Uh," she said, creatively stalling, "Roses's plans about her relationship are kept to herself for the moment." She said, hoping that the phrasing of it sounded like she actually knew what she was talking about. Garent didn't react to her response, so Pearl went back to watching Amethyst bounce around Pink and Greg. "I'm just like you now!" she heard Amethyst laugh excitedly, showing off her newly styled curls to Pink. She laughed, as Greg eyed the curls warily. He had never gotten used to the gem's shapeshifting abilities.

Garnet turned back to her. "Have you ever considered a relationship of your own, here on Earth?" Now it was Pearl's turn to laugh, albeit nervously, at Garnet's question. She had never once considered an actual relationship that was more than friends, soldiers, necessities, with anyone other than Pink. For who was she to turn away from her own Diamond? Ignoring the sudden flashes of White in her thoughts, she faced Garnet.

"I have no need for a relationship,'" she replied haughtily, hoping Garnet wouldn't notice her voice rising an octave, " for I have everything I want here on Earth. I have no more need of a lover than a teacher a student; having the ability to care for one gives me no sudden urge for one. I am my own Pearl, and I belong to nobody- least of all a human!" Garnet hummed in response, visor now facing the beach. "And Rose? You treat her like a Diamond, is the relationship you had gone?" Pearl swallowed down the thick taste of sap that had converged in her throat. 

"Our relationship-" she began, then immediately began to splutter. How silly was it that two hours ago she could have waxed lyrical about Pink and not broken a sweat, and now mere mentions of her caused her body to shudder like one of Greg's stupid guitar strings? She caught her breath and continued. "Our relationship may seem simular to a diamond, but all Pearls are supposed to treat any Gem with that level of respect. Rose-" she spluttered again, tears of resignation appearing in her eyes. Garnet looked at her slowly. 

"Can you do something for me?" she asked calmly. Pearl nodded, not trusting herself to look up to her. "Say that Rose loves Greg. You don't have to believe it, just to say it." Pearl suddenly felt very cold. "Uh," she said awkwardly. "Rose-" There it was again, that choking, strangling feeling that tasted of flowers and sap, and as she gasped for breath she gagged up a small petal, faded pink. She stared at it miserably on the ground, not daring to look up at Garnet.

"Unrequited love." Garnet said quietly, so the others wouldn't hear. Pearl still didn't look at her. "I would never wish it on you. I'm sorry." Pearl felt her cheeks redden."Whatever." she muttered, feeling embarrassed, foolish and so, so weak, and walked off.


End file.
